Remember me
by Aggata
Summary: One-Shot / Edward regresa de una gira por Europa y se encuentra con un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen, Isabella Swan, su amor de infancia, pero sólo hay un detalle, Bella no recuerda nada de él.


**Sumary:**_Edward regresa de una gira por Europa y a su regreso se encuentra con un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen, Isabella Swan, su amor de infancia, pero sólo hay un detalle, Bella no recuerda nada de él. _

**_._**

**Remember me**

**.**

Cuando Alice entró en la cafetería del instituto dando pequeños saltos de felicidad y literalmente arrastrando a su novio Jasper, Bella deseó correr del lugar antes de que su amiga fuera directo a ella para seguir hablándole de su hermano que volvía de una extensiva gira por Europa.

Bella y Alice eran las mejores amigas desde hace algunos años, en los cuales jamás mencionó tener otro hermano aparte de Emmett y hace ya algunas semanas llevaba parloteando de aquel hermano hasta el momento desconocido para Bella.

Era extraño para ella no haber oído hablar del tal Edward ya que hace más de un año vivía en casa de los Cullen y ya era como parte de la familia, todo a causa del trabajo de su padre, Charlie, que pertenecía al equipo de seguridad nacional y siempre estaba viajando demasiado. René, la madre de Bella había muerto ya hacía diez años. Carlisle Cullen el padre de Alice y Emmett es el padrino de Bella, razón por la cual él accedió a hacerse cargo de ella desde que llegó a vivir a Forks.

Bella agarró su bolso con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de emergencia tratando de pasar desapercibida. _Era una emergencia_, no quería soportar hoy la cháchara de Alice.

-¡Corre, Bella, corre!

Su pequeña esperanza de escapar se vio frustrada cuando escuchó la estruendosa y risueña voz de Emmett desde el otro lado de la cafetería gritando como el tipo de Forrest Gump, eso la hizo reír pero su ánimo volvió al piso cuando esta vez escuchó a Alice.

- No te atrevas a escapar otra vez Isabella – Amenazó Alice apuntándola con una mirada acusatoria.

- Pobre, dale un respiro a la chica – Intervino Rosalie riendo.

Arrastrando los pies Bella se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos, se sentó frente a Alice y quedó viendo su comida sin decir palabra.

- Alguien está de mal humor hoy – Dijo Jasper divertido.

- Toda la semana – Incluyó Rose. Mientras hablaban Bella iba cada vez frunciendo más el ceño.

- La verdad es que tiene un carácter complicado, ya lo saben – Bella vio como Emmett se encogió de hombros al decir eso.

- Y también es terca – Agregó Alice sonriendo sin tomar en cuenta la mirada asesina de Bella.

- Son unos idiotas – Farfulló Bella escondiendo su cara entre las manos, todos rieron al unísono pero ese tipo de cosas habían dejado de molestarla hace tiempo.

- Tu y Ed se llevarían de maravilla Bella – Dijo Rosalie a Bella pero guiñándole un ojo a Alice.

Bella estaba cansada del tema de Edward el genial, Edward el guapo, Edward el astuto, Edward el caballero, Edward el responsable, Edward el… ¡Santo Dios! Ya estaba empezando a odiarlo y al parecer a los demás no les importaba demasiado que los únicos que hablaran fueran ellos, ya que ella jamás había escuchado hablar de él antes. Miró hacia la mesa donde estaban algunos de sus compañeros de clase, Ángela, Ben, Tyler, Jessica y Mike con el que estuvo saliendo por un tiempo, deseó por un momento tener una conversación normal y casual como lo hacía con sus amigos en recesos que no fueran el almuerzo, ya que el almuerzo era sólo con la familia Cullen, todos ya sabían eso así que ni se molestaban en interrumpir.

- Bien familia – Anunció Alice en tono de querer comunicar algo – Hay algo que no les he contado aun…

Todos la miraron expectantes y ella se inclinó más hacia adelante en su asiento.

- La próxima noche celebraremos una fiesta en casa – Dijo como si nada y luego le dio a Bella una mirada severa al verla hacer una mueca – Ya sabemos que no te gusta nada de esto, pero por lo menos podrías fingir, Bella.

- Ella no tiene la culpa Alice – Intervino Emmett, él siempre ayudaba a Bella.

- Siento no compartir tu entusiasmo por las fiestas Alice, ni por tu hermano Edward – Dijo Bella levantándose de la mesa, furibunda. Ella no era egoísta, comprendía porque Alice hacía todo eso, él era su hermano y hace años que no lo veía pero se sentía excluida de todo desde que supieron que Edward regresaría.

Nadie intentó detenerla, sabían que cuando Bella reaccionaba así – que no era a menudo – era porque había estado guardándose todo lo que sentía y al momento de estallar le gustaba estar sola. Su última case era de Física pero no quería verles la cara a los chicos y menos la mirada acusatoria en todo momento de Alice, así que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa. Ese era el lugar donde iba a pensar, donde podía estar en tranquilidad sola con sus penas y fantasías, Charlie estaba en Australia así que la casa era sólo para ella.

**...**

Edward estaba dormitando sobre su cama en el hotel _L'marti _ubicado en el centro de París donde había estado quedándose la última semana de estadía en Europa. Era extraño volver a ver a su familia después de dos años pero estaba ansioso, siempre hablaba con Alice y ella hace un tiempo le comentó que tenían un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen. Isabella Swan.

_- ¿Recuerdas que ella venía todas las navidades con el tío Charlie cuando éramos unos críos? – Le preguntó su hermana en una de las conversaciones. _

_- No- Dijo Edward – éramos unos infantes Alice. _

Pero el si la recordaba, la chica de baja estatura cuyos ojos color chocolate lo habían hipnotizado y ese cabello castaño que caía en ondas por su espalda que olía a fresas lo volvía loco, nunca olvidó ese aroma. Pero la última vez que la había visto fue alrededor de los once años y según lo que Alice le contaba, ella no lo recordaba en lo más mínimo.

Estaba contando las horas para por fin subirse al avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a su patria y saber qué cosas nuevas le esperaban cuando regresara. Había pedido expresamente a Alice que no preparara ningún tipo de celebración y ella a regañadientes aceptó, pero en el fondo sabía que su hermana siempre se salía con la suya.

**...**

- ¿Bella? – Escuchó una vez más llamar desde su puerta – ¿Bella podrías abrirme?

Era Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Bella desde el otro lado sin abrir.

- Sólo vengo a disculparme – Bella se dejó caer al lado de la puerta cerrada, abajo se escuchaba la música fuerte de la fiesta que había organizado su amiga. – Vamos, Bella se que fui una egoísta.

La puerta se abrió y Alice vio a Bella en pijama y con un libro en la mano.

- Está bien, creo que debo disculparme igual – Dijo haciendo una mueca – Es sólo que me sentía excluida.

- ¿Entonces nos perdonamos? – Preguntó Alice con brillo en los ojos.

- Claro.

- ¿No vendrás a la fiesta? – Dijo la morena frunciendo el entrecejo. – Creo que deberías ponerte linda y bajar.

Bella iba a abrir la boca para protestar algo pero Alice ya estaba frente a su closet sacando ropa y lanzando a la cama.

- Bajaré sólo si me dejas vestir lo que yo quiera – Dijo Bella muy seria.

- ¿Me prometes que bajarás? – Quiso corroborar Alice.

- Lo prometo.

- Bien, date prisa, tienes que conocer a alguien.

Dicho esto último su amiga desapareció de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Bella sólo buscó unos vaqueros y una camiseta limpios para ponerse riéndose de la manía de Alice por la ropa.

La habitación de Bella estaba en el tercer piso y frente a la suya uno de los cuartos para invitados, aunque nunca había entrado allí. Escuchó entonces ruido en el pasillo que lo atribuyó a alguno de los invitados que se pusieron candentes, siempre pasaba y típico que terminaban en alguna de las habitaciones desocupadas teniendo sexo. Tendría que cerrar su puerta con llave.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso y había un tumulto de gente, a la mayoría la conocía por que eran del instituto pero al resto no los había visto nunca. Había luces de colores por todas partes iluminando la pista de baile ahí donde los muebles habían desaparecido. No veía los muebles por ningún lado, excepto por el piano que seguía en su esquina habitual y que nadie tocaba nunca. Había mucha comida por todas partes y bebida también. Bella se preguntó si a Esme y Carlisle les molestaba que invadieran su hogar de esa forma.

Comenzó a caminar entre toda la gente, era un poco difícil hacerlo debido a su torpeza característica, pero no deseaba terminar con una pierna rota esa noche. Buscó a Alice con la mirada, pero lo único que encontró fue a Emmett frente a ella.

- ¡Bells! – Chilló Emmett por encima de la música – Llevaba tiempo buscándote.

- Yo estaba buscando a Alice – Dijo mirando para todas partes haber si veía su cabello en puntas.

- Ven acá pequeña, queremos presentarte a alguien – Dijo el grandote guiándola hasta la terraza.

Ahí afuera había otro montón de gente pero más dispersa y en una esquina divisó a Rosalie que lucía tan deslumbrante como siempre con Jasper a su lado y Alice chillando algo que no pude entender, estaban rodeando a alguien…alguien que Bella no conocía.

Se dejó arrastrar por Emmett hasta ese lugar y se sintió extrañamente nerviosa cuando al fin divisó el rostro del chico que estaba entre sus amigos, debía ser Edward, obviamente era él, sus ojos eran los mismos de Alice.

- ¡La encontré! – Dijo Emmett al llegar al lugar.

- Bella, al fin – Siguió chillando Alice – Este es mi hermano Edward, Ed, ella es nuestra nueva hermana y mejor amiga Bella.

Edward tendió su mano y Bella la estrechó un poco sonrojada. Sus rasgos eran tal cual como los recordaba sólo que ahora no tenía un rostro aniñado como antes. Se estremeció con el contacto de su piel suave y el aroma a fresas lo inundó por un momento.

- Un placer, Bella – Dijo Edward acariciando su nombre…Bella.

- El placer es mío – Respondió la chica un poco colorada y es que no podría haber concebido en su mente a un chico más guapo que él. – Me han hablado sólo un poco de ti.

Alice rió por lo bajo y Edward la imitó.

- Lo siento, no quería que me odiaras antes de conocerme – Dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo a Bella, ella por su parte sintió que se le doblaban las piernas.

Edward observó a Bella de la cabeza a los pies. Recreó mentalmente a la Isabella de antes y ahora sus ojos parecían tener una mayor fuerza sobre él, su piel era tan tersa y su aroma tan exquisito que deseaba estrecharla allí mismo entre sus brazos y esconder su rostro entre su cabello, pero eso hacer eso sería una locura, además de que ella no lo recordaba y al parecer no estaba sintiendo lo mismo en ese momento.

Bella se sintió un poco expuesta entre sus amigos ya que Edward estaba como examinándola con la mirada y no le agradaba ser el centro de atención. Cuando miró a Edward por primera vez pensó que lo conocía de alguna parte y se preguntó por qué nunca lo había visto en las navidades que pasó alguna vez con los Cullen.

Trascurrida la noche ya comenzaba a vaciarse la casa y Bella aun estaba sentada en una parte de la terraza limitándose sólo a estar ahí por cortesía.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Preguntó una voz suave y varonil justo en su oreja. Edward.

- N-no gracias – Dijo Bella removiéndose incómoda en su asiento. Él soltó una pequeña risita y se sentó frente a ella.

- Así que Bella…- Comenzó a decir Edward mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello rojizo despeinado - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Cumplo dieciocho el mes que viene. – Intentó mirar hacia alguna parte que no fuera la abertura de su camisa que dejaba ver una buena extensión de su pecho.

- Yo tengo aun diecisiete – Dijo sin que nadie le preguntara – Y los tendré por un buen tiempo más.

- Prefiero quedarme en esta edad para siempre – Murmuró Bella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me molesta el que cada minuto que pasa me vuelvo más vieja – Respondió ella con su típico sonrojo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento.

- ¿Tienes novio?

- Tenía – Dijo recordando a Mike con una mueca – Pero los chicos de aquí son todos unos idiotas que solo piensan en sexo.

- Ya veo…- Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sospechando ya lo que él estaba haciendo – Una chica tan dulce como tu se merece a alguien que la respete.

- ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? – Preguntó Bella levantando una ceja.

- Me has pillado – él le guiñó un ojo.

Pero que _descarado_.

Bella se levantó para irse a su habitación, no esperaba que Edward fuera como el resto de los chicos con los que había salido.

- Lo siento Bella sólo creí que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué podrías llevarme directamente a tu cama?

**...**

- ¿Quieres apurarte Bella? – Dijo Edward mientras tocaba su puerta, era lunes, día de instituto y estaban retrasados.

- ¡Maldita sea ya salgo!

Edward se carcajeó ante la respuesta de Bella, al parecer era al único en la casa que le hablaba así y también parecía como que ella no se había llevado una buena impresión de él.

**EDWARD (POV)**

Lunes, mi "primer" día en el instituto de Foks después de dos años, era extraño el sentirse como un niño.

Bella me había esquivado todo ese fin de semana y al parecer fue por la estupidez de haberle coqueteado la noche de mi llegada en la fiesta, pero realmente tenía unas copas demás, aunque de igual forma lo hubiera hecho. Me gustaba y no era un secreto, bueno, sólo para ella pero el resto de mi familia si se había dado cuenta de que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Pero ella no me recordaba.

Era terca, muchas veces tenía mal carácter, sobre todo cuando Alice la molestaba con algo y se sonrojaba por todo, era como algo innato en ella y basta decir que me encantaba la forma asesina con que me miraba cada vez que estaba cerca, lo sé, soy un maldito arrastrado.

- Bella…llegaremos tarde – Dije una vez más recostado en mi puerta que estaba frente a la suya.

Si, nuestras habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra, y solos los dos en todo el tercer piso, eso no le hiso tanta gracia a Bella cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuarto frente a ella no era de invitados sino el mío.

- ¡Que ya salgo! – Gritó nuevamente, luego se sintió un golpe fuerte y un gemido - ¡Agh, Demonios!

- Que vocabulario – Bromeé al verla salir al fin sobándose el brazo.

- Vete al infierno.

- Si vas conmigo sería genial – Me dirigió una mirada venenosa que prácticamente me excitó, realmente me gustaba hacerla enfadar. – Es broma Bella.

Mis hermanos me habían designado democráticamente como el chofer de Bella, llevarla y traerla del instituto porque ellos pasaban por Jazz y Rose. Podría haberme ofrecido encantado de no ser porque a Bella le desagradaba la idea de estar en el mismo auto que yo. Dios, que orgullosa.

Llegamos al instituto con Bella sin dirigirme la palabra en todo el trayecto. Bajamos y todos nos quedaron viendo, especialmente ese Mike Newton y Jacob Black. Ya todos me conocían, antes de irme estudiaba ahí pero jamás me llevé bien con esos dos.

- Hijos de puta – Escuché que dijo Bella en voz baja fijando su vista donde había estado la mía.

- ¿Quiénes? – Dije sabiendo la respuesta.

- Esos dos idiotas al parecer no me escucharon cuando les recalqué que ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos – Escupió una Bella enfadada hasta los huesos.

- Ah, ya veo que sucede – Me acerqué más a ella hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja, se tensó ante la mi cercanía – Si me dejas podría ayudarte a quitártelos de encima.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó con la voz entrecortada. ¡Bingo! Sabía que algo debía provocar en ella.

- ¿Quieres probar?

Soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir mis labios recorrer la línea de su mandíbula, ¡rayos! Su piel era tan suave y cálida. Puse una de mis manos en su nuca y acerqué su rostro más al mío, apreté ligeramente mi boca contra la suya. La campana sonó de fondo y todos comenzaron a irse a clase.

- Puedes abrir los ojos Bella – Le indiqué y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a caminar pero la tomé de una mano antes de que pudiera evitarme.

- ¿Te ha gustado cómo los espanté? – Sabía que se enfadaría.

- Mantente alejado de mí, Cullen.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

- Lengua – Se limitó a decir.

- Entonces será un poco difícil mantenerme alejado, Swan. – Sonreí internamente, Alice se había encargado personalmente de elegir mi horario.

El resto de la semana fue sólo de monosílabos entre ella y yo, me hubiera hecho gracia sólo si ella no se hubiese dedicado con tanto ahínco a ignorarme, jamás había tenido tantos problemas con una chica, lo normal era que ellas se me lanzaban encima.

Pasada la semana, mientras hacía los deberes en mi habitación me di cuenta de que me faltaba más de la mitad de la materia en física por que normalmente me quedaba toda la clase observándola sin prestar atención al profesor. A regañadientes me dirigí a su puerta, sabía que ella era una cerebrito y tendría lo que necesitaba. Toqué su puerta pero no abría.

- ¿Bella? – Mi voz sonó un poco preocupada - ¿Bella estas bien?

- ¿Qué quieres? – Su voz era la misma venenosa así que respiré aliviado.

- Uhm, me preguntaba si me prestarías tu cuaderno de física.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Bella en lo que supuse sería su pijama, no pude evitar quedarme viendo por un momento sus bien formadas piernas ya que las dejaba ver casi completas con el short que llevaba puesto y hacia arriba una camiseta que dejaba entrever que no llevaba sujetador.

- ¿No es un poco tarde? – Preguntó sonrojándose un poco al ver mi mirada.

- L-lo siento – Me aclaré la garganta un poco, estaba… ¿nervioso? – Es que no tengo toda la materia y…

- Entra, estoy en lo mismo, podría ayudarte.

Me quedé como idiota tenso en la puerta sin entrar, la habitación estaba a media luz y vi como ella tomaba una bata que estaba en el closet y se la ponía.

- ¿Así está mejor? – Preguntó yendo hacia donde seguía yo.- ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Su cuarto era exactamente igual al mío excepto por los toques femeninos, cuando entré traté de concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fuera particularmente ella y su trasero, su cama estaba llena de libros abiertos y algunos cuadernos del instituto. Esa fue la primera vez que tuvimos un acercamiento de personas _normales_.

Acabamos rápidamente con los deberes en realidad no sé porque no me fui enseguida. A cambio me puse a observar mejor su habitación, había muchos retratos en las paredes libres y algunos en los muebles.

- ¿Ella es René, cierto? – Pregunté mientras me dirigía a ver más de cerca una de las fotografías.

- Si – Dijo Bella a medida que ordenaba la cama.

- Recuerdo que siempre me atormentaba con tijeras diciendo que acabaría con mi cabello tan despeinado – Reí al recordarlo y miré a Bella que tenía una expresión confusa - ¿Qué?

- ¿Conociste a mi madre?

Tomé el retrato y lo levanté apuntando a la niña de cabello oscuro que estaba con René y Charlie.

- También recuerdo a esa pequeña de ojos grandes y aroma a fresas – Al decirlo ella abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó evadiendo mi mirada, como siempre.

- Lo siento por no recordarte – Dijo avergonzada – Cuando te vi el día de tu llegada fue como si te hubiese conocido desde siempre, pero no lograba saber de dónde, y aun no lo recuerdo.

- Descuida, tampoco es que tuvieras que recordarme – Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos hasta que decidí que era tiempo de irme – Buenas noches Bella, y gracias por tu ayuda.

Me fui rápidamente a mi habitación y en vez de dormir tuve que ir a darme una ducha fría ¿ya dije que las miradas de Bella me excitaban? Pues el tenerla a centímetros y casi en ropa interior lo hacía más aún. Dios, esa chica me volvía terriblemente loco y si no fuera por lo poco de autocontrol que me quedaba simplemente le hubiera quitado la ropa ahí mismo.

Nuevamente fin de semana, la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada pensando en ella y que estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de mí. Alice, Bella, Emmett y yo desayunábamos cuando oímos bajar a Esme con Carlisle, traían unas maletas con ellos y nosotros nos miramos no sabiendo lo que pasaba.

- ¿Se van a algún lado? – Preguntó Emmett.

- Si chicos, su padre tiene un congreso de medicina al que debe asistir – Explicó mamá – Y obviamente iré con él.

- ¿Podemos confiar en que se comportarán como adultos? – Dijo mi padre con un deje de ironía.

- ¡Por favor! Si yo nacía adulto – Escupió Emmett riendo.

- Es enserio chicos – Ahora Esme habló seria – Nada de fiestas Alice.

Mi hermana hiso una mueca de disgusto y todos reímos.

- Así que tenemos el fin de semana sin supervisión adulta – Dijo Emmett meditando por un momento luego de que nuestros padres se despidieran – Uhm, hermanos, no me esperen despiertos.

Tomó su cazadora y salió con las llaves de su jeep entre los dedos, obviamente se largaba donde Rose y pronto Alice lo imitó.

- ¿Hermanito me prestarías tu carro? – Preguntó mi diabólica hermana con cara de ángel.

- No me ensucies los asientos, nada de sexo en el, ah y si le llego a encontrar algún tipo de raya a la pintura juro por dios que tu closet sufrirá las consecuencias.

Bella rió con ganas mientras nos veía discutir, bien, la había hecho reír, al parecer ya no me era tan indiferente. Alice se largo en busca de su novio y sólo quedamos Bella y yo.

- ¿Quieres ver una película o algo, Bella? – Pregunté siendo lo más caballero posible.

- Gracias, pero voy a recostarme unas horas – Dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras – No pasé una buena noche.

Dicho esto desapareció escaleras arriba, tuve el maldito impulso de seguirla y espiarla mientras dormía, pero realmente era algo digno de un psicópata y yo aun no llegaba a ese nivel.

Me quedé en la sala de estar jugando con los videojuegos de Emmett y viendo un poco de televisión ya que no tenía nada que hacer ese sábado y además no tenía mi auto para salir a alguna parte. Pensé que lo mejor sería imitar a Bella e ir a dormir un rato o simplemente leer un libro. Llegue a mi habitación y comencé a buscar algo para leer pero un extraño ruido me sacó de mi concentración. Apagué el equipo de música que estaba lo bastante bajo y fui lentamente hasta la puerta de Bella.

Ella _gemía_. ¡Dios, estaba gimiendo! ¿Acaso se estaba masturbando o alguien había entrado sin que yo lo haya visto? No, la primera teoría era la más factible. No pude evitar imaginármela y bien sabe Dios que mi mejor amigo comenzó a crecer y a doler rápidamente.

Regresé a mi habitación pero dejé la puerta abierta, me puse un pantalón de franela que usaba algunas veces para dormir y me dejé caer en la entrada de su puerta al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos se volvían casi gritos y no pude evitar comenzar a tocarme por encima del pantalón.

Evité que algunos gemidos se escaparan de mi boca mientras mordía mi labio inferior, no quería que ella me oyera. Cuando ya sentí que estaba a punto de correrme puse escuchar como ella aceleraba el ritmo ahogando un grito.

- Oh dios, Edward, si…

Eso me dejó congelado, _¿Se estaba dando placer pensando en mí?_ ¿Conocía a otro Edward a parte de mí?, no, mi último pensamiento fue una idiotez. Santo cielo, ella no me odiaba y a cambio me excitaba mucho más.

Aún escuchaba su respiración agitada y en un impulso que no sé de donde vino acomodé mi pantalón abrí ligeramente la puerta y asomé sólo un poco mi cabeza, ella estaba dándome la espalda así que silenciosamente metí mi cuerpo completo en la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta y volví a cerrar la puerta con igual cuidado.

Estaba desparramada sobre la cama respirando de forma entrecortada sólo con sujetador y unas pequeñas bragas húmedas, nada más que cubriera su perfecto cuerpo.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, ella aun no se percataba de mi presencia hasta que me incliné sobre ella y le di un beso. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Ed…ward? – Dijo casi sin aliento.

- Ssh, no digas nada que ya escuché más de lo debido.

Ese aroma a fresas tan exquisito que me volvía loco sólo me hacía creer más aun que estaba en el paraíso, besando y acariciando a la mujer que quería después de haberle hecho el amor tan intensamente.

Bella me miraba como si jamás me hubiera visto antes, como si pudiera ver a través de mí mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus dedos suavemente, no podía evitar cerrar los ojos ante sus caricias, la pegué más a mi cuerpo y la besé como si en ello se me fuese la vida. La quería, la deseaba, ¡Santo Dios! La amaba desde la primera vez que sus ojos chocolate me miraron, pero había olvidado esa sensación desde que cumplí los catorce, cuando supe que ella jamás volvería y debía olvidarla y así lo hice, hasta ese momento en que la estrechaba contra mí y en mi mente una voz decía que no la dejara ir jamás.

- Te amo, Bella – Solté de pronto y tuve miedo de su reacción, pero necesitaba decirlo.

- ¿Qué? – Sentí sus dedos enrollarse en mi cabello y tirarme hacia ella – Dilo otra vez.

- Te amo – Repetí sobre sus labios. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que recordaba a la niña del retrato?

Ella sólo asintió sonriendo.

- No sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando supe que te vería otra vez.

- Recuerdo que cuando veníamos con Charlie y yo quería subir a este piso Alice siempre me decía algo que me aterraba.

- ¿Qué era?

Yo siempre había estado en ese piso pero me avergonzaba el estar en su presencia, si, era un chico tímido.

- Decía que no debía nunca venir, porque había un monstruo sediento de niñas hermosas e inocentes como yo.

Rió y escondió su rostro en mi cuello dándome pequeños besos.

- Y ahora entiendo su metáfora.

**.**

**Reviews? :)**

**.**

Bueno lectoras espero que les haya gustado

es mi primer One-Shot y creo que seguiré por esa línea,

pero no quise seguir la parte lemmon, creo que más adelante haré uno especialmente de esa categoría,

me costó un poco escribirlo si ya que estoy acostumbrada a las historias largas...

Espero sus Reviews! cualquier comentario es aceptado.

**.**

_Aggata ~_


End file.
